Loki's Plan
by 2bmechick
Summary: Loki is a god with unimaginable power but when he meets Clara, a mortal human. Has he met his match?
1. Chapter 1

I watched his green cloak flutter by across the stone pathway and I couldn't help but giggle even if I was on my knees in front of him, bowing to his power, it still amused me to see a guy wearing a cloak in this day and age considering only moments ago he was wearing a well-tailored suit.

"Is there something you find funny?" I heard him ask as his heavy leather boots stopped behind me. I instantly swallowed cutting off my giggling to look up at him over my shoulder. His head dress horns and menacing scowl didn't do much for his look or my laughter.

"Are you really Loki? Like the Norse god style I'll smite you if you look at me the wrong way Loki?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me before bobbing down so he was almost my height. His legs rested either side of my body and I could feel the heat emanating off him. A shiver ran down my spine. It was cold out and I was wearing a silver satin short dress but the temperature was nothing compared to the energy he was giving off. It was intoxicating for all the wrong reasons.

"I suggest you keep your tiny mouth shut human." He growled his face hardening with every word. He continued to walk through the crowd spouting about how he will rule us mercifully as long as we do as he said and didn't fight back. I looked over my shoulder at him and smirked again. He really was wearing a dark green cloak. It suited him but also made him stand out like a sore thumb.

Maybe I should tell you a little about how we came to this point in time. I'm Clarisa but everyone calls me Clara. I was on a date with a long-time friend who happened to take us out when a crazy god guy showed up. Yeah that's what I'm calling him, it fits. I gotta admit for a crazy god guy he's kinda cute in a psychotic way. Anyway, as we were leaving the restaurant a bunch of guys in army gear herded us into the streets centre. Suddenly his clothes changed and there were four of him standing around as one addressed us. I had no idea how he did it but, it was a cool trick.

My date gripped my hand tightly warning me not to say anything but he should know by now, I can't keep my mouth shut. Loki pointed his staff at an older gentleman who refused to kneel. I could see what was going to happen; Loki was going to kill him.

"Don't" My date whispered to me as I pulled my hand from his and stood up. Loki suddenly turned to me and pointed his staff at my barely covered chest. I had to choose this night of all nights to wear one of my most revealing outfits.

"You never answered my question. If I'm going to follow someone it's going to be because I know who they are. I do not follow blindly." Loki's grin spread only over one corner of his mouth, his lopsided grin make him look playful, but also in a psychotic way.

"You, Who are you little girl?" He asked making me cross my arms over my chest.

"One, I'm not a little girl, Two don't be condescending I don't care if it's in your nature and Three, I'm Clara, and I'm not from around here. Now, clearly nor are you so answer my question." I could see I was getting under his skin by the way his grin faded. Quickly he marched over to me, not caring who he stepped on and grabbed my arm forcefully.

"I will not give you another warning little girl." He Spat, It was my time to smirk at him.

"Don't call me little girl." I replied before kicking him straight between the legs with my high heeled boot. He dropped to the ground in pain as the crowd that was kneeling began to run for their lives. I noticed my date run away, saving him-self. He was boring me anyway. I stood in front of Loki making sure that if he did get up, he wouldn't be able to attack anyone else. I heard him growl before springing back up and wrapping his fingers around my neck. I tried to gasp but he wouldn't let any air pass to my lungs.

"You do not know who you are playing with little girl."

"No, I don't" I struggled to answer him. "Because you won't tell me the answer to my question."

He spun around keeping his fingers closed tightly around my throat before dragging me backwards across the ground towards a truck. It was filled with other soldiers in uniform, a glazed look on all their faces. He picked me up with ease and threw me in the back before climbing in after me.

"GO" He shouted at the driver before he straddled me in the back of the truck. I could feel my heart pound in my chest as he gazed down at me. He couldn't do what I thought he was going to do in front of everyone. I clenched my legs together as my face paled.

"Don't be flattered little girl. I have other plans for you." He whispered before placing the tip of his staff against my chest. I could feel my body melt and mind split in two. I was trapped inside, screaming to be let out as I listened to my voice answer him.

"Yes Master." His psychotic grin swept over his chiselled features as I screamed inside my head. He was not my master, not who I wanted to follow. How the hell had I gotten myself mixed up with a god and his powers; only half an hour ago I was explaining why there was no such thing as gods to my date. Boy was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day laying on a soft bed behind plastic sheeted walls. My head ached but I went to reach up to hold my head but my arm wouldn't move. A sudden panic washed over me as the night before slowly began to come back. I inwardly gasped as my body stood up and opened the curtains to see people milling about around a big machine. They didn't pay any attention to me even though I screamed and screamed but I knew no sound was coming from my mouth. I tried to think of a way out of this situation. I'd seen movies where people had been taken over by another entity and regained control but already for me it seemed like a losing battle.

I watched as my body walked along a long corridor, running my perfectly manicured nails across the rough bricks. I could so see me needing to get them redone. Suddenly I stopped as I watched a figure sitting crossed legged in the middle of the floor. His concentration was intense. His steely blue eyes piercing the world until his head snapped sideways and the glow that was once around him disappeared. He looked up at me angrily before pushing himself off the ground.

"I take it you slept well?" He asked under his breath as he took long strides past me.

"I did master." I heard my voice say but I didn't think it. This was getting creepy.

"I want you to go to Barton. I need you to help him." He said dismissively as he pointed his staff towards one of his soldiers. I didn't want to go to Barton, I wanted to find out what Loki wanted of me. I felt my body turn and start to walk over to the man holding a bow. I tried and tried to get my feet to stop, to follow Loki but they just didn't listen. As I reached the man in purple he nodded his head and turned his back on me. I assumed he wanted me to follow him. My body did anyway. It only took a couple of minutes before he led me towards a stone room with no windows and thick metal door. Once I was inside he walked out, closing the door behind me. I could feel myself start to panic but my body kept completely calm. It was pitch black inside the room, no sound could filter in and I doubted even if I did make myself scream, no one would hear me.

I took a breath in mentally and steadied myself. From all the movies and books I'd read it took a great deal of concentration to take back control of someone who was controlling you. The only problem with my situation was a god had decided to control me. I let everything pass from this part of my mind, my fear, my worry, my oh who was I kidding, I couldn't get rid of that even if I tried but I did manage to find a place inside my head that was almost like home. I mentally pictured myself reaching out and moving my fingers. I stayed with it for as long as I could until a light flickered on. I opened my eyes in my mind and looked down seeing my arm out stretched. Had I done it? Had I really taken back control?

"Are you ready?" A deep voice echoed through the room. I had no idea where it was coming from but my arm dropped to my side and my head nodded yes. What came next I knew I wouldn't like. Seconds later the room filled with a whooshing sound and smoke. My lungs burnt and my body shook under the pressure that was being asserted against my skin.

"Stop." I choked, my body giving in under the pressure. I could feel both my minds cry out in pain as the sound stopped but the smoke lingered. A few moments later as black spots began to form over my eyes a vacuum sound echoed inside the walls and smoke began to lift. I could barely breathe again but at least it was air I was breathing not smoke. The door opened and Loki strode inside looking pleased once all the smoke had gone. I stood up slowly as anger boiled within my mind. I begged my body to reach out and slap him but it wouldn't listen.

"You may go now." He said looking me over, that smug look on his face once more. I was beginning to hate that look. I wanted to stand my ground, not move an inch just to spite him but my body took a few steps before stopping. I finally had it, control.

"I said you can leave." He said more forcefully. I slowly turned around and looked at him. I could tell my face was blank on the outside but on the inside I was screaming at him about how obnoxious and annoying he was. I watched him step up to me placing his long cold fingers against my chin and looking deep into my eyes. There was that energy again. I could feel radiating from him. Silently I wondered if every God had that feeling.

"Obey me!" He breathed, his lips inches from mine. I could smell his scent as he twisted my head from side to side with a curious look on his face. "Go to my chambers, I will talk to you there." He demanded and pushed me backwards. My concentration lapsed and my body began to walk silently back towards the bed I had woken from earlier that day.

I silently cursed as I pulled back the plastic sheeting and sat on the edge of the fur covered bed. I tried desperately to take control back of my body but I could feel my minds energy draining. Whatever punishment I was going to get from Loki for disobeying I would have to take but as long as it wasn't that room again. I didn't care. I would get him back for this! And I wouldn't care if I hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki sauntered in the little room half an hour later, his brow was furrowed and his sceptre was gone. He stood over me as I looked up and placed his cold fingers against my chin making both of me shiver.

"You're fighting it" He said more of a statement than a question. He looked me over and followed him with my gaze. "You're fighting my control, how?" I shook my head and his grip tightened.

"Master I am your servant." My voice replied. I would never be anyone's submissive, I liked my control.

"Liar." He spat before leaning in and forcing a kiss on me. I screamed and screamed inside my head willing him to stop. Suddenly my arms flung up and pushed him away, slapping him for good measure. I could feel my body slide back under his control as Loki looked at me with surprise. His finger traced the split in his lip smearing the blood that trickled from the cut.

"Ahh there you are. You're a fighter aren't you?" He asked manically. I could see his eyes flare in hunger and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. "You know you will lose control, there is nothing you can do about that." He said reaching up and gripping me with his fingers again smearing his blood against my skin. Inside I continued to scream fearing he would do it again.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to use you." He cooed. I could feel his steel coloured eyes look deep within me, past the control and into my actual mind. "I'm going to use you how I see fit and there is nothing you can do about it. Stand!" He demanded and my body obeyed. He looked me over as he licked his lip, tasting his own blood. He reached out and grabbed a fist full of my dress, scrunching it over my stomach. My body didn't react but my mind wanted to punch him.

"What would you have me do?" My voice echoed as he pulled my body closer to his. It seemed to almost pulse and electrify the air the closer you got to him. My body could feel the hum of his energy as he pressed his body against mine, letting go of my dress. His arm wrapped around my waist and held me firmly.

"I am going to find everyone you love, everyone you have ever met and make you watch as they all get slaughtered by my army. I am going to let you watch every limb be torn from their pathetic frightened little bodies and let you watch the lights flicker from their eyes as they die at your feet. No one, breaks my control little girl; no one!" He let me go and threw me onto the bed before turning and leaving me there.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes not just my mind as the images of everyone flashed passed my eyes. My mother, my father, my brothers and my friends. I had to swallow back everything that flashed past my eyes and let it boil in to anger. At first it simmered as the images faded and then it grew like a wild fire within me. I wanted Loki dead, I wanted him dead for what he had done and what he would do. Screw being his servant! I would get my revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 days since my first encounter with Loki. I had been working closely with Barton on retrieving things the god needed. Every chance I got I tried to assert control over my body again. I was getting better every try. I could hold on that little bit longer, actually use my voice and my hands. I was going to strangle Loki for what he said he would do.

Night time came and I had lain down in the only bed I knew, Loki's. He hadn't been with us for a while and I began to wonder if he was ever going to come back. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into an uneasy rest. I could hear the rustling of the plastic curtains around me and a weight fall to the bed beside me. Someone sighed heavily and my body became rigid. I stayed as still as I could while I listened to his breathing and a rustling of the pillow under his head.

"I know you're awake little girl." He said in an unfamiliar tone. It almost sounded tired and weak. Slowly I turned over to look at him. I could feel myself have some sort of control over my motions but not enough to execute my plan.

"Are you alright master?" I asked as he looked over at me. His eyes lacked colour and the fierceness I had gotten used to. He gave me a weak smile and reached out running the back of his fingers against my cheek. His skin was cold to the touch but gentle.

"I am fine. What is your name again?" He asked suddenly. I swallowed hard inside my head, This was getting more personal than I wanted.

"Clara." I replied weakly as he turned onto his side and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Go to sleep Clara." My body nodded and closed its eyes. I fought it as hard as I could when finally I opened them again Loki was still watching me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. This time it was me, this time I had control. I could reach out and choke him, kill him where he lay but something stopped me. There was sadness in his eyes, something I had never seen before. Loki gave me a soft smile again. It wasn't creepy, just sweet.

"I'm trying to understand you humans. Your life is so fleeting and there is nothing you can do about it; a few decades where as I live for thousands of years. How do you survive such a short life and do what you do?" He asked. I leant up on my elbow and looked down at him. His face for all it's sharp edges looked nearly child-like.

"Because Loki we love. I suppose living for thousands of years you don't have to rush things, do everything you do so quickly but we do. To live our lives as fleeting as it is to you, we love everything we do. The people we're with, the jobs we have, the children we create to continue our lives in blood."

"Have you ever loved someone?" He asked suddenly. I was taken aback by his question.

"Loved someone?"

"Yes, loved someone. I have only felt love for my family who now turn their backs on me." He spat. I could see the anger flare up in his eyes again. I placed my hand over his heart feeling it beat almost in time with mine. In that moment I realised for a god he was awfully human.

"I have been in love once. He was a man who made me feel alive, swept me off my feet. I could tell it wasn't a forever thing for him but I held on anyway. His name was James and He was perfect to me. Dark brown hair, Blue eyes, an accent to die for plus he was sweet, kind but he never understood the meaning of possession and that I wasn't one of his." I explained. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as memories flooded back. For so long I had pushed them to the back of mind pretending they didn't exist but here was Loki the god of mischief and mayhem bringing them out in me. "He used to hit me, always in places no one could see if I did something that he wasn't happy with. Most of the time he was fine but his anger scared me and would rise at the worst moments. I finally left him when…" I faltered not wanting to divulge everything to my captor. I could see his face change from anger to sadness to concern in a moment. He placed his hand against my cheek and stroked my skin.

"When he what?" Loki asked. I looked over at him, the words caught in my throat and I was gone again. My control was lost and my body took over. It gave him a sweet smile and shook it's head before laying back down on the bed.

"I'm tired now." It whispered and closed its eyes. I was grateful that it took over at that time. I didn't think I could really say what had happened. I felt Loki move and his lips press gently against my cheek.

"Then he shall be the first to die at your feet." With that statement he was back, the old Loki with his anger and vengeance coursing through him but there was something else. Something had changed in the god; it was almost as if he had actually felt something more than he bargained with me. As I let myself drift off into an uneasy sleep beside him I realised my hand was still on his chest I could feel his heart race and could only imagine what was going through his mind. I still wanted to kill him, but maybe not just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next day to find Loki had gone. I heard his servants moving things and calling out. I groaned angrily at my neck. I had somehow kinked it in my sleep. I opened my eyes suddenly and realised I was in control. Complete control. My hands and feet were responding to every command. I could wiggle my fingers and say my own name without referring to my master. I ran out of the plastic surrounded room and saw the men scrambling to put all the equipment on a truck.

"What's going on?" I asked Barton as he equipped another tip on the end of one of his arrows.

"Loki and I are going on an errand tonight. You have to help with the move of everything. We will meet you at the other end." He nodded and left me standing in the middle of the room, people swarming around me muttering things among themselves. I was handed a metal briefcase and shooed into the back of the truck. I was looking around wildly catching glimpses of the plan and things I had no idea what they were for.

"Eric? That's your name right?" I asked the lead scientist guy.

"Yes, yes it is. What can I do for you?" He asked sounding rather cheerful someone who was under the god's control.

"What is going on?"

"We're moving my dear. Loki's final stage is happening. I can expect war any day now." I could feel my insides tighten and lungs burn like being back in that room on the first day. My worst fear was happening.

"No." I breathed as I supported myself against a metal table in the back of the truck.

"Oh yes. It's exciting isn't it? The calculations alone are horrendous to get thing up and running but I'm sure it will work." He said patting the large machine he was building. I nodded numbly as I looked out the end of the truck and watched the back close. I should have killed Loki when I had the chance last night. As I sat down on a crate I looked at my hands, wiggling them to under my own mind. I couldn't understand how I had gotten back my full control and how everyone else seemed like they were still under.

"You could help us you know." One of the soldiers snapped as he snatched the brief case from my hand and threw it on one of the counters. I didn't know what to do. I would escape if I could I guessed but getting past all those soldiers and a locked door was beyond even my talents. Then I thought of Loki, how his demeanour changed last night in bed and how he said he would kill James first. That would be a death I would gladly watch. I sighed heavily and hunched against the cold steal wall and held my face in my hands. How did I get in this situation and how the hell was I going to get out of it?

We travelled for almost 3 days not stopping for much. Barton returned but Loki didn't. We were told that Loki had been captured and needed rescuing to a degree. It was part of his master plan. I slowly stood up and looked at Barton as he walked over to me.

"You, He wants you to come."

"Me? Why me?" I asked sounding shocked and scared. I could feel body shake at the notion that Loki wanted to see me again for some reason. I knew it couldn't be good because the whole plan sounded like a suicide mission.

"I don't know but they're his orders. You're coming with us." He said grabbing hold of my arm and dragged me out of the truck. I looked around, seeing the outside for the first time in 3 days and realized we were parked at an abandoned airbase. I could tell it hadn't been used in years. I was herded into the plane and strapped in before we took off without another word being said to me. What did that crazy god have next for me?


	6. Chapter 6

As the aircraft docked I could hear the commotion going on outside. Arrows and bullets flew all around us. The Airship creaked and an explosion rattled the metal around me. I was afraid, I was petrified and no, that wasn't a reference to the song. I could literally feel my knees shake. Barton had instructed me to stay put inside the craft. I was to wait for further instructions. I watched outside and saw people fighting. I could have run for it, left Loki's ranks so to speak but I didn't I was too afraid. Moments later soldiers returned as did Loki. His grin was wide and there was blood on his hands.

"What did you do?" I asked in shock covering my mouth as the aircrafts door closed. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"You don't want to know little girl." He sat across from me staring hungrily. I sunk back into my chair as much as I could hoping it would hide me. It didn't work. Loki's soldiers continued to navigate through the clouds, there were only 3 left after the onslaught on the airship and Barton was missing.

"What?" I finally managed to ask as he cocked his head to the side.

"Do you know why I gave your freedom back?" He asked softly. I shook my head still trying to hide against the metal of my seat. "I gave it back because I wanted you to be willing, willing to follow me. Generally I couldn't care less if you did it willingly or under my control but you, you're different." I sat up a little in my chair and watched him curiously.

"Why?"

"Because Clara, for some stupid reason I feel right about you. You're different from everyone else. You couldn't follow blindly even though everyone else couldn't break through. You were the one who somehow saw a different side of me that no one but my mother has seen. I don't like that you can get inside me but you have and I want you to be close to me, be by my side when I bring war to this world." I sat up completely at his honest words. That innocence was back spreading across his face but I couldn't believe it for a second.

"No."

"No? What do you mean No?" Loki asked standing up, frustration clear in his voice.

"No, I will not stand by you while you kill my people, the people I love. You are a power hungry god who doesn't want people to rule for the better. You want chaos and pain. I would never follow anyone who wanted those things even if they did wrap it all up with flattery and a nice little bow" I spat. "Remember how I told you about James? He was the same and I hated him for it, I still do. What makes you think you would be any different?" I could see a flash of pain cross Loki's steel blue eyes. No one I had guessed had ever spoken to him the way I just had. It was foolish of me to even think of doing it concidering his power but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"If you weren't willing to follow me why haven't you left yet? You had plenty of opportunities" He said with a quavering voice. I could tell he was trying not to let his anger fly.

"Because Loki, I had hoped you would change. You're not a bad person, you want to be loved and accepted. I get that I do but you have a really crappy way of going about it." I answered. In a flash he was in front of me, my chin between his fingers once more. He searched my eyes, my face for something before loosening his grip.

"I don't know how to be anybody else." He whispered before throwing me to the ground. I hit my hip and wrist hard against the metal plating underneath me. I looked up at him, hurt and afraid. I could see his emotions battle over his face, I could see he wanted to bend down and say he was sorry but his mind said no to his heart.

"Loki, you showed your human side to me, you let your guard down. Why can't you do that again? I'm asking you please stop this war. There is no need for it." I begged as he stepped closer to me and straddled my hips. His eyes were like ice as his gaze focused on me.

"I am not human. I am an immortal god, I am…"

"Afraid." I finished for him. He stood silent over me as I sat up placing a hand on his leg. "Everyone gets afraid, even gods." I whispered up at him. Slowly he bent down so that we were almost the same height. This time he placed a soft finger under my chin and raised it slightly.

"I am not afraid Little Girl. I am going to burn this world to the ground, and you along with it if you don't follow me."

"What happened to it being my choice?" I asked as the corner of his mouth quirked up at the corner.

"It is only if you make the right choice." He stood up again and went to look out the cockpit window. I sat on the ground, heart pounding in my chest as I watched him. There was something good in him, I could see it but for some reason he couldn't get past the bad. I knew I had to get through to him, to stop this war. I just had to work out how.


End file.
